


Things I'll Never Know

by Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based off of SOS by Ashley Frangipane, F/M, He kind of starts ignoring Tyler, Heartbreak, Josh starts dating Debby, M/M, The story takes place over 9 years, They're best friends, Tyler is in love with Josh, Tyler writes to cope with his feelings, Unrequited Love, reposted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX/pseuds/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX
Summary: Tyler's in love with Josh, Josh is in love with Debby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I posted this quite awhile ago but I didn't like certain parts of it and just felt like it needed further revising so I took it down and have been working on it ever since. So, if you've read something similar to this, it was probably the same fic, just revised.

(Tyler's POV)

Age 17

Things aren't as they used to be and _she's_ the one to blame. For everything. It started eight months ago. She'd just shown up out of nowhere and swooped you off of your feet, metaphorically of course. At first, it was missing out on our Friday night Mario Kart tournaments in favor of going over to her house to "Netflix  & Chill". I still don't really know what that means. Then it became worse. You started ignoring me and blowing off the plans we would make. You wouldn't answer my texts or calls and I knew it wasn't because you weren't on your phone. You were always on your phone. Especially on the rare occasions that we did actually hang out. It was as if I didn't even exist. I felt so small. Pretty soon, you only came around when you needed something from me.

"Can I borrow some money? Debby wants to go to the movies and I spent my last paycheck at the mall when we went last weekend"

"Do you still have that extra Xbox controller? Debby is coming over tonight and I only have one."

"Can I borrow one of your hoodies? Debby stole all of mine."

You were using me and I knew it. But, I still always delivered. You were my best friend afterall.

[Age 19]

Things were quiet for awhile. You didn't come around nearly as often as you used to (or as often as I wish you would). Even my parents started to notice. I secretly hoped that the two of you would break up soon. It was wrong, I know but I missed being around you. It wasn't until you posted a picture of you and her on your Instagram that things got bad again. I know that sounds ridiculous but if you saw the photo and read the caption you'd understand. The photo, which displayed the two of you playing the Xbox and sharing a pizza, had a caption below it that read:

"Love moments like this. So lucky to have found someone to create them with me" 

I nearly shouted from frustration. Video games and junk food night was _our_ thing. 

It wasn't fair. I had been in love with you since we first started talking nearly a decade ago. I waited for years to make a move. Too afraid that I'd ruin our friendship over an at the time minor crush. Dating was never something that interested you. I remember how you always said that it was too much work and responsibility to care for someone like that. The thought of having to constantly entertain and make someone happy gave you anxiety. For this reason, I never made a move. But then she comes into your life one day and manages to knock down your walls in a week and a half. She has you wrapped around her finger and there is no sign of her letting go anytime soon.

While you spent your nights curled up next to your girl, I spent mine contemplating whether or not my life was still worth living. Writing was my only source of coping. I remember when I used to write about my insecurities and how you would listen to me sing, making sure to tell me afterwards that my voice was a gift from God himself and how it was your favorite melody. Nowadays, all that could be heard from your stereo was her songs. She was your new favorite and I knew I would never regain that title. She was better than me anyways. Ironically enough, all she wrote were breakup songs. I constantly wondered how long it would be before she wrote one about you. She never did.

[Age 21/22]

We had no form of communication for two whole years. It was only when I got the invitation to your summer wedding that we saw each other again. I thought I knew what pain felt like but, it turns out I had no idea. Not until I was forced to sit in a church pew and watch as you married the "love of your life". You were supposed to be mine damn it! Nobody was supposed to take you away from me. I used to fantasize about the great times we could've had if she hadn't come around and stolen you from me. Now, all I think about are the times we will never have. The love story that will never be. I just wanted a happy ending like everyone else. Turns out, even that was too much to ask for.

[Age 28]

My heart screams for me to let you see the song I wrote but in my heart I know it's too late. It's been six years for Christ sakes! Even after all the hell you put me through, I would never hurt you. Especially not like that. I'm happy for you, really I am. I just wish I had gotten to you first.

Every now and again I'll find myself dreaming of a world that is far away from this one. An alternate dimension almost. You and I are together there. We're married and have a little girl we adopted. Her name is Skylar. She's eight. We live in the suburbs and own a minivan. Our house even has the white picket fence surrounding it. The whole cliche package. I try not to stay there for too long though. It makes coming back to the real world that much harder.

I was twenty-eight and still hung up on you. It was pathetic. I began to think that I would never find my own happy ending. But, one summer night on a beach in Michigan proved me wrong. I thought I would never feel the way I felt when you and I first met again but when our eyes met, a spark ignited and I fell hard. She wasn't you, but she also _wasn't you._ She wasn't the best friend I had met when I was twelve years old but she also wasn't the best friend that had pushed me off to the side when their true love came around either. She was available and for once, I felt hopeful. I prayed she felt the same way...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is in the works. 
> 
> |-/


End file.
